Sick
by weirdo1984
Summary: Angel is sick


Title: Sick

Author: weirdo1984

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Angel is sick

Warnings/Spoilers: Buffy bashing

Chapter 1

Willow and Angel were paired together for patrol they had started dating two months ago. It was a slow night but neither of them minded.

Achoo!

Willow and Angel both stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you just sneeze?" Willow asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I think I did." Angel said his eye brows raised.

"I thought vampires couldn't sneeze." Willow said curiously.

"We don't. We can't get sick." Angel replied.

"So it was just a fluke?" Willow asked.

"I think so." Angel nodded.

"You don't feel sick or anything do you?" Willow asked.

"No I feel fine." Angel answered.

"Ok why don't we head home?" Willow suggested taking Angel's hand as they walked out of the cemetery.

The next morning Willow woke up to Angel coughing. She sat up and looked at the brunette.

"Angel?" Willow asked. He just continued to cough. Willow got out of bed and got him a glass of water. "Tiny sips."

Once Angel was done coughing Willow looked at him, sweat covered his face. She put her hand on his forehead. "Angel you have a fever."

"I can't have a fever." Angel mumbled.

"Well you do. Lay back down." Willow said helping him. She pulled the blankets on him.

"No hot." Angel whined.

"Hush. You need to stay covered." Willow said softly and left the room to call Giles. A few minutes later she returned. "Giles says that you probably got some bad blood."

"Got the blood from the same place I always do." Angel grumbled.

"That may be but it doesn't mean there might not be something wrong with it." Willow replied. "Do you have anymore from that batch?"

"No Buffy said she would bring me some today." Angel said miserably.

"I'll call her and see if she has picked any up yet if she hasn't I will run out and get you some." Willow said and kissed Angel's forehead before leaving the room again. She returned a few minutes later, "She said she would go out right now and get some."

"Ok." Angel said and sneezed. Willow handed him some Kleenex. "Thank you."

"I will phone Xander and Spike and let them know they will patrol with Buffy tonight." Willow stated.

"No I should patrol." Angel argued.

"Angel you have a fever you are not getting out of this bed is that clear?" Willow said firmly her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ma'am." Angel said looking down.

"This bug should be gone by tomorrow then you can go and patrol alright?" Willow said tenderly.

"Ok." Angel nodded.

"Good." Willow smiled. They heard Buffy come into the mansion, "I'll go and heat up some blood for you." She left the room. "Hey Buffy thanks for picking this up for me."

"Yeah no problem," Buffy shrugged, "How's Angel?"

"He has a fever and isn't a very good patient." Willow answered.

"Maybe I can help." Buffy stated.

"How?" Willow asked curiously.

"He can have some of my blood." Buffy smiled.

"Buffy I don't think so." Willow said shaking her head.

"Why not? Slayers blood should get him up and about again." Buffy said annoyed.

"Buffy if Angel needs human blood then it will be mine." Willow stated.

"Slayers blood is better." Buffy argued.

"No." Willow stated firmly.

"Willow you can't stop Angel from drinking from me." Buffy replied.

"Buffy, why are you doing this?" Willow asked confused.

"Because he is my friend and I want to help him. My blood helped him the last time he needed it." Buffy said crossing her arms.

"No there is something more to this." Willow declared.

"No there isn't." Buffy disagreed.

"Why do you want Angel to feed from you so bad?" Willow asked.

"It's not that I want him to it's that it could help him." Buffy reasoned.

"Buffy I think you should leave I need to heat up some blood for Angel and take care of him." Willow replied.

"Why don't you go home and grab a shower I will stay her and take care of Angel." Buffy suggested.

"No thanks. I can take a shower here. Now please go." Willow replied. Buffy was up to something and she needed to know what.

"This isn't your place its Angel's and you can't kick me out." Buffy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Willow." Angel griped, "Are you coming back. I need a back massage."

"Oh I can do that." Buffy smiled.

"No Buffy the only one who will be touching Angel in anyway is me. Now go!" Willow said glaring at the slayer.

"Willow, I'm stronger." Buffy insisted.

"Out now!" Willow ordered grabbing the blondes arm and pushing her out the door locking it behind her. Willow walked back to the bedroom.

"Willow did you get my blood?" Angel whispered.

"No you are not drinking what she brought." Willow stated sitting on the bed and started to rub his back.

"Why not?" Angel asked relaxing.

"Because I think she has been doing something to it. I need to talk to Spike and Giles about it." Willow explained.

"Doing what to the blood?" Angel asked.

"I don't know but she is up to something. She wanted you to feed off of her and she wanted me to leave to go take a shower so she could take care of you and she wanted to come and give you a massage." Willow clarified.

"Why would you go home to take a shower? You have clothes here." Angel said not really hearing the rest.

"I don't know. Go to sleep Angel it will make you feel better. I will make sure you have blood here when you wake." Willow whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Ok my Willow." Angel mumbled before falling asleep.

Chapter 2

Willow had talked to both Giles and Spike asking them if they knew of anything that could be put in blood that could cause a vampire to get sick. They told her if you mixed just a little bit of a Bloodroot plant into the blood it could cause a vampire to become sick, and the only way for the vampire to get well again is to drink human blood. Willow asked them if slayer blood was better for the poison. They told her any human blood would work. Willow told them about her encounter with Buffy and they agreed it was odd. Giles drove over to pick up the blood Buffy had brought to see if he could find poison in it.

Willow walked into the bedroom and Angel started to stir.

"Willow?" Angel asked.

"I'm here." Willow said sitting on the bed.

"I'm hungry." Angel said looking at Willow with puppy dog eyes.

"I know and you are going to eat right now." Willow said and moved her neck to his mouth.

"Willow what are you doing?" Angel asked pulling away.

"Angel I think you've been poisoned and the only way for you to get better is to drink human blood." Willow explained.

"No." Angel said shaking his head.

"Angel if you don't you won't get any better. Please trust me I will explain everything later." Willow said and brushed her hair back so Angel could feed.

Angel licked Willow's neck he wanted her relaxed so it wouldn't hurt as much. When he felt she was completely relaxed he carefully sank his fangs into her neck. Angel pulled back when he had, had enough and licked the marks he left.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I am just going to go and get some juice. Try and get some more sleep when you wake up you should feel better." Willow said and kissed his lips.

Giles had called a short time later letting Willow know that he had found traces of the poison in the blood Buffy had brought. Willow was fuming she knew Buffy had done this. She still wasn't over Angel.

Later that night Willow was sitting watching the fire she built when Angel walked out.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked standing and walking to him.

"Great." Angel answered.

Willow put her hand on his forehead and felt that he no longer had a fever.

"Good." Willow said and took his hand walking back to the sofa.

"So what happened?" Angel asked looking at the redhead.

"You were poisoned." Willow said.

"What? How?" Angel asked surprised.

"Bloodroot has been put in your blood." Willow said, "Giles came by and picked up the blood Buffy brought by and tested it."

"You think Buffy poisoned me?" Angel asked confused.

"Yes." Willow answered and told him about her and the slayers conversation.

"She wanted me to feed from her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Willow nodded.

Angel shook his head he thought Buffy had finally realized they didn't belong together and that he was in love with Willow.

"Thank you Willow," Angel said wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome Angel." Willow said snuggling against him.

The next day Angel and Willow walked into the Magic shop.

"Angel you're not sick anymore." Buffy said but didn't completely hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes Buffy I am. Willow let me feed off of her." Angel stated.

"Willow I told you slayer blood was better." Buffy huffed.

"No it isn't." Willow said glaring at her so-called friend. "We know what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"I found bloodroot in the blood you gave to Angel." Giles spoke up.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You stupid bint. You didn't think we would figure out you were dosing Peaches so you could get him back." Spike growled.

"I would not." Buffy said angrily.

"Come on Buff don't deny it. Willow told us what you said." Xander said shaking his head from his place on Spike's lap.

"So what? I wanted to show him he and I still belong together." Buffy shouted.

"Buffy I would never have drunk from you." Angel stated.

"Yes you would have you did the last time." Buffy argued.

"I was dying. I wasn't this time. I only would have drunk from Willow." Angel snarled.

"Buffy I can't believe you would try and steal Angel from me." Willow said tears in her eyes.

"You stole him from me!" Buffy yelled.

"I did not! You two had been over for a year!" Willow stated.

"Buffy I think it is time for you to leave here and go to a different Hell Mouth." Giles said taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Buffy fumed.

"You better leave." Angel threatened.

"Fine you can all go to hell!" Buffy stated and stomped out.

"Angel you really feeling better?" Xander asked.

"Yeah Willow did a great job of taking care of me." Angel said and hugged the redhead kissing the top of her head.

"Well I think it is time for you all to go patrolling." Giles suggested, "Oh and Angel?"

"Yes Giles?" Angel asked worriedly. He was afraid the ex-watcher would be angry with him for feeding off of Willow.

"From now on I think it would be best if you picked up your own blood." Giles advised.

"Yeah I think you're right." Angel nodded and the group headed out for their nightly patrol.

The End


End file.
